The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmas’.
The new Weigela is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Weigela cultivars with variegated leaves.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 of two unidentified proprietary seedling selections, not patented. The cultivar Kolmas was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1999 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Weigela by terminal cuttings at Boskoop, The Netherlands since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.